Long Hard Road
by Colder Zero
Summary: This is something I came up with one day...a SpawnSailor Moon crossover. I'm not very sure of how it came out, but...here it is. What happens when you get a Hellspawn, the Phlebiacs, and Angels in Tokyo, all after the same thing.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Long Hard Road  
  
Show: Sailor Moon/Spawn  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Spawn. They are the respective properties of their creators and publishers; I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
  
Warning: This fic features mature situations, strong language, and violence. Read at your own risk.  
  
Author's Note: Some of the Spawn elements in this fic will seem greatly different than in the comics, because I decided to use the continuity from the Spawn Armageddon video game.

* * *

As with all stories, this one has a beginning, and an end.  
  
The beginning was a long time ago, when the Moon Kingdom and its beautiful queen held sway, before it became nothing more than a memory in the minds of those who had destroyed it.  
  
Well, that isn't the full truth. That is only half of it.  
  
The rest of the beginning was five years ago, when a man named Al Simmons – a former assassin for the United States Security Group – was killed by one of his fellow operatives on the order of his employer, Jason Wynn. Simmons was burned alive, and found himself in Hell. It was there he found himself in an audience with Malebolgia, the Lord of the Eighth Ring of Hell. He made a deal so he could see his wife again, but found himself a Hellspawn, and the new general of the armies of Hell. Seeking to free himself, Simmons, now know as Spawn, and the mysterious Mammon, his mentor, seek to foil Malebolgia's plans.  
  
How's that for a beginning?  
  
The end, however, isn't as clear-cut as you'd think. No one can really guess at it, only live through the story, until they arrive at it.  
  
This is a story about earning redemption, but also about a crystal.  
  
A Silver Crystal, to be precise.  
  
---------------  
  
Spawn was at his usual perch, a cross atop an aging cathedral in the slums of New York's Bowery, Rat City, with his cape flowing around him as he brooded to himself. It had only been mere months since he had stopped a plan by the Angels to destroy the Earth and Hell with a satellite weapon powered by the necroplasm that was extracted from captured demons. It was also the last he'd seen of any Redeemer, leading him to believe that that pest was gone, for the moment.  
  
On a side-note to that thought, he remembered his last conversation with the Reaver, one of the elite male Angels, who had gone rogue along with all of his men, and joined Spawn in his undertaking.  
  
  
  
"Heaven's in an uproar now, after what you did, Hellspawn."  
  
"Really? That's nothing new...even you want to relieve me of my head."  
  
"True enough, but now there's been some changes in the power structure..."  
  
"Meaning what? I hate it when people just beat around the bush, like I don't have anything better to do but solve riddles and other crap like that."  
  
"The regime that formulated the Armageddon plan has been dismantled, but the members are still about in the Holy Land."  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that..."  
  
"Hellspawn, you try my patience...."  
  
  
  
With a dark chuckle, Spawn looked down at the alleys below, and released his hold on the cross, falling through the sky towards the pavement and trash below, his cape seeming to increase in size and the chains around his waist trailing behind him, acting as a windbreak to slow his descent.  
  
With a heavy slam, he landed in front of the church in a crouch, one hand on the ground in front of him, the other clenched in a fist.  
  
"I see you haven't lost any of your flair for the dramatic," a smooth voice, cultured and intelligent, came from the shadows near him. Spawn stood, his cape drawing around him tightly, his chains rattling as they slid beneath it.  
  
"Mammon...how nice to see you again," Spawn's voice was laced with sarcasm, something not lost on the well-dressed gentleman that stepped out of a dark alley. His hair was neatly cut, not a strand out of place, his beard neatly trimmed, and his suit was spotless, as were his shoes, the patent leather that they were. His tie and shirt were impeccable, and his face was lightly lined with experience, as always. And, as always, his eyes were a solid, softly glowing green, standing out in the darkness of the alleyways he would visit his student in.  
  
"I'm sure," he said, a crisp smile on his face. "So sorry to intrude on your nightly...patrol, but I have learned of something I feel must be brought to your attention..."  
  
Spawn shook his head fiercely, turning away and crossing his red leather gauntleted arms over his broad chest. "Oh, no you don't. I know how this is going to go."  
  
"Oh, really? Please, enlighten me," Mammon clasped his hands behind his back, and walked in a small circle around the former Black Ops agent.  
  
"Well, for starters, whenever you show up, so does some kind of freak of nature, monster from Hell, or mechanical freak looking for a piece of me."  
  
"And how often does that happen, when I'm NOT around?" the man asked, blinking slowly.  
  
"..." was all Spawn had to comment, before locking his green eyes on Mammon's. "Fine, you have my attention. This had better be good..."  
  
"Oh, I can assure you that this is no small thing. It seems that something has occurred to the ranks of Heaven and Hell...or at least, the lower ranks...namely the Angels that schemed to bring Armageddon, and the Violator's brothers..."  
  
"And what might I ask is this 'something'?" the Hellspawn asked, his thin patience wearing thinner by the second.  
  
"An object from a long-dead kingdom of magic, that is fully capable of ending the war between Heaven and Hell in favor of whichever side possesses it." Mammon took a moment to let that set in, and then continued. "If either side gets their hands on it, you can fully expect the realization of the Armageddon agenda."  
  
"I see...but you haven't really explained what it is this 'object' is," Spawn dead-panned, his cape unfolding and his chains rattling softly.  
  
"It is know by many names, really. The most common is the Silver Crystal, and its guardian, though capable of protecting herself, isn't ready for something on this scale, you understand." Mammon looked up at the moon above them in the pre-dawn light, and then aside at Spawn again.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, it is normally used to purify, and heal..."  
  
"You mean...?" There was a small hopeful tone in the not-quite-alive Simmons' voice.  
  
"What I mean is that there is a chance – a small one, mind you – that this crystal may just be able to solve your dilemma...however, if any of the others gets it first, you can be damned sure all Hell will break loose...again." Mammon replied in a dark, foreboding voice. "I would be very careful if I were you, Spawn."  
  
"Where is this crystal you're babbling about? Even if you're just full of it, a chance to finally beat the crap out of those winged assholes that tried to kill me back then is worth the trip...where are we going, anyway?" Spawn hit the palm of one hand with his other, which was clenched in a fist.  
  
"To Tokyo, Japan. It is there that the rogue forces of Good and Evil shall face each other in this contest...only I intend for us to be the victors..."  
  
-----------------  
  
Half a world away, a woman wearing a purple skirt and jacket with a white blouse was drinking a cup of tea, her long green hair in a ponytail that hung around her shoulders as her deep, contemplating eyes looked out of the window of her home, towards the same moon being watched in the post-sunset sky.  
  
"I can feel it...something is coming here, and it doesn't bode well for the Senshi..." she spoke to herself, still sipping the tea with unearthly calm. "But it is too soon for me to become involved...I must wait, until HE arrives. Then I may act, and then...we shall see how this story ends..." 


	2. The Beginning

Yay....the Second Chapter...all hail it. And I'm too lazy to repeat the full disclaimer, but it's not like that really matters at this point, right?

* * *

Chapter Two  
  
It was another dark night, the moon shining overhead with brilliance unseen for many a year. It was a special night, and everything that could was taking full advantage of it, humans and Demons alike.  
  
For example, an Imp, one of the lowest Demon classes, was chasing a young couple through a wooded park, cackling insanely as it grew closer to them effortlessly, anticipating the slaughter with great joy. The sound picked up as more Imps joined in the chase, their high-pitched cackling equaled only by  
  
However...  
  
Just because it's dark, doesn't mean someone isn't watching...  
  
-------------  
  
The next day, the Sun was shining brightly overhead, and there were no signs that anything was out of place. In short, just another day...except there was a sense of something dark and foreboding hanging in the air.  
  
Rumors and missing person reports were spreading around, and there was talk of a curfew being put in place.  
  
And there was even talk of something red visible near a dilapidated church...  
  
----------------  
  
The night was drawing near, and yet another couple was in the park, where something inhuman lurked amongst the trees and bushes, chittering quietly with evil intent.  
  
However, unlike the last night, there was a significant difference...and a fateful meeting, though not the one expected.  
  
-----------  
  
The couple was insensate at the sight of the creature before them, hunched over and with its horned skull and blood-covered hide. Its small eyes watched them, and it skittered closer and closer, until...  
  
"Stop right there, Negascum! I am a guardian of love and justice. I right wrongs and triumph over evil. And anyone who tries to destroy the harmony of a peaceful date is the worst kind of evil there is! I am Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
  
The creature turned to look at the Sailor Senshi and their leader, with something like complete confusement.  
  
"You know that's an old one, right?" Mars poked Sailor Moon in the side of the head. "I mean, well, you know what I mean."  
  
"Owwww...." Was her answer.  
  
The Imp just blinked at them, still with a stupid look on its face.  
  
"Something's wrong here..." Sailor Mercury slid her scan visor down, and examined the creature. "This can't be right...according to its brainwaves, it's no smarter than an average dog..."  
  
"That's why they're so useful to us," a voice came from behind them as more Imps dropped onto the ground from the trees and a tall man of Schwartzenegerian proportions wearing camo pants and a dark tanktop walked out from the shadows. His face was a dark green, with a black borderline marking where the normal flesh-tones started, and his eyes a glowing red. "After all, what's the sense of having intelligent, reasoning beings as your first line of attack?"  
  
Looking somewhat indignant, Sailor Jupiter glared at him. "And just who are you, pal?"  
  
"I...am the Vandalizer...these are my pets." He placed his hand on one of the misshapen creature's head and ran it along the horns, almost lovingly.  
  
"Just what exactly are you up to, if you don't mind sharing?" Sailor Venus attempted to contribute to what was beginning to look like a hopeless situation.  
  
"We are looking for the Silver Crystal. We know you have it, my brothers and I, and we are going to take it from you." The Vandalizer looked up, but not at them. "It appears we have company," he said to no one at all, sniffing the air cautiously. Then he frowned. "Damnation...It's him..."  
  
The Imps moved around in a circle around the Senshi, as a pair of grappled chains shot out and dug into the ground across from the Phlebiac, and a sound like winching picked up, leaves and branches scattering and falling to the ground as something dark and red blurred forwards...  
  
With a loud slam and a shower of dirt and grass, Spawn landed in a crouch five feet from the Vandalizer, his cape swirling like a tornado was pulling at it, and the green glow from his eyes was as bright as the Sun itself. His chains pulled out of the ground and pulled closer to him as he stood, realigning with the skull on his waist. He crossed his spiked arms over the white M on his black-covered chest, and stood upright, the slight downturn on the mask indicating a frown on his 'face'.  
  
"Spawn...a pleasure...as always..."  
  
"Can it."  
  
------------  
  
At this time, the meeting that would change the fate of this encounter in the park was just about to take place.  
  
The Outer Senshi that served as the Guardian of Time itself was about to meet the man with the plan himself.  
  
------------  
  
Sailor Pluto was standing atop one of Tokyo's landmarks, a certain tower of familiar design, waiting. A light breeze caused her hair to flow about her, and sent a small chill working along her spine, but still she waited.  
  
Until...  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again," the cultured voice of Spawn's guide lilted from beside her. She turned, and saw Mammon leaning against the metal iron of the tower's safety railings.  
  
"Is it? That's not what you said the last time..." Pluto remarked, looking down at the sprawling city lights below. Mammon moved closer, a little half-smile on his face.  
  
"Well, that was a long time ago...and a different matter entirely."  
  
"I presume you're here about..."  
  
"The Crystal? Yes, I am. And so is my protégé." Mammon walked in a half-circle around Pluto, his eyes glowing in the darkness. "I'm sure you understand my concern, yes?"  
  
"I do, but..." The tall green-haired Senshi fixed the man's eyes with her own. "If any harm becomes my friends..."  
  
"I am well aware of the ramifications of this event, but I see no other way to protect the world, and keep the status quo the status quo...do you?" the mysterious man pressed the elevator call button, and waited with his hands behind his back.  
  
He received no answer, even as he entered the elevator and left Sailor Pluto to herself.  
  
She remained watching, and waiting... 


	3. The Stage is Set

Once again, with feeling: I don't own anything in here, except maybe some stupid one-liners and such. Everything else...belongs to someone else. I think that about covers it.

* * *

Chapter Three  
  
Vandalizer wore a grim smile as he took in Spawn's presence, and what this meant. /So, the General knows about the Crystal...he must, he's not the type to chase after every Hell creature that appears on Earth without reasons.../  
  
The Senshi were beginning to get that feeling of being completely out of their normal element – first Demons, now a strange creature in a black costume with chains and skulls like he was out of some kind of bad horror movie.  
  
"Is this how you 'further the cause of Hell'? By scaring little girls?" Spawn's sardonic remark cut into everyone's trains of thought. "I think it's incredibly pathetic...just like you, you sack of shit."  
  
"You're entitled to your opinion, General." The Phlebiac crossed his arms over his own chest, and kept his eyes locked on Spawn's. The Imps were still surrounding the scouts, but waiting for their master's command.  
  
There was a long stretch of silence....  
  
Then the Vandalizer leapt up into the air and came down towards Spawn with one leg extended in a downwards kick, as the Imps rushed their intended prey with all their speed.  
  
Almost as one, the Senshi and Spawn moved out of the way, narrowly avoiding injury. On his part, Spawn back-flipped, the Vandalizer's foot striking the ground and cracking it. The Phlebiac blinked, before Spawn slammed his right fist into the green face, following with his left, then his right, then his left leg in a spin-kick that sent Vandalizer sprawling.  
  
As for the Senshi, Sailor Jupiter caught one of the Imps by the arm and threw it at the others, scattering them like bowling pins, which wasn't lost on the teen. "Strike!" she whooped, before ducking under a claw swipe from an Imp that snuck up on her. "That wasn't very nice, y'know," she muttered, grabbing it by both wrists and tossing it over her head to land on a nearby park bench, where it made a few gurgles.  
  
Vandalizer shook off his stupor, and growled at Spawn, "You won't interfere with our plans, you maggot-infested walking corpse!"  
  
"I've heard that one so many times I've stopped laughing." The Hellspawn tackled the Greater Demon and slammed his head into the other's nose. Vandalizer howled, one hand flying up to his nose and the other slammed into the side of his attacker's head, flinging him away.  
  
"Damn you, Simmons! You'll roast for this!!" Vandalizer flipped up from the ground into a fighting stance, while Spawn just stood and waited for the next move.  
  
"Just shut up and fight," the former assassin supplied helpfully before his cape shrunk in on itself and reformed into the battle-axe Agony. The two went at each other again, exchanging kicks and fists before finally drawing back their left fists at the same time and slamming them together, an act that caused a miniature whirlwind to pick up and blow away the last of the still-conscious Imps.  
  
"Woah! That's something you don't see everyday!" Mars commented, her arms in front of her face as the green-tinted winds pounded at her and the others.  
  
When the wind died down, Spawn was standing alone, his eyes narrowed and glowing a burning red. "Damn it! WHERE ARE YOU, BASTARD?!"  
  
Looking around, the Senshi realized that the Imps were also long gone.  
  
"Well, that was...different," Jupiter blinked, scratching the side of her head. The others, wearing the same look on their faces, nodded their agreement. Spawn decided to try calming down...after kicking some trees over first.  
  
"COWARD!!" he screamed into the night sky, before using an unfortunate statue as a punching bag. After it had been reduced to dust, his eyes had returned to their normal green color, and his breathing was more even. Finally, he turned to the wide-eyed girls, and spoke. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's dangerous after dark?"  
  
"Hey! Don't treat us like we're children!" Sailor Moon fumed at him, before squeaking as he glared her down with all his impressive might. "Eep."  
  
"Sailor Moon, don't antagonize the very large, very dangerous...man-thing, or whatever he is..." Venus whispered into her ear. Spawn snorted, and turned his back to them.  
  
"Yeah, meatball-head. He looks kinda tough," Mars tugged on one of Sailor Moon's pigtails, smirking a little at the whining sound the blonde made.  
  
Spawn began rubbing his temples, muttering softly to himself. /I don't think I can put up with much more of this.../ he was thinking darkly, fighting off what seemed like a headache. Finally, he turned to face the Senshi watching him.  
  
"....You can handle yourselves...so you're not normal children...that doesn't mean that I'm going to treat you like adults...Get lost, okay?" he said firmly, glaring at them.  
  
"Oh, really Spawn – don't be so hard to get along with," Mammon's voice interrupted as the man walked up in his usual strut, his hands behind his back. "You may find out that you've been jumping to conclusions..."  
  
"Great. Now what?" Spawn threw his arms up in the air, disgusted. "Don't tell me we need these...whatever they are."  
  
"Hey! That's rude!" Sailor Moon huffed.  
  
"Now, now...everyone relax..." Mammon's tone was a soothing one, meaning he was back to playing mediator. "This is no coincidence, this meeting. It is essential to our plans, Spawn!"  
  
"...Fine." The Hellspawn crossed his arms back over his chest, frowning heavily beneath his mask.  
  
"What? No storming off like last time?"  
  
"...."  
  
"I'm glad you're finally seeing the light," Mammon began pacing slowly, one hand rubbing his chin. "Now, it's time for introductions, I do believe: I am Mammon...this is my charge, Spawn." He turned to face the Senshi, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, sorry! I'm Sailor Moon. These are my friends, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus," the future ruler smiled sheepishly. Little waves and nods were offered to the two visitors.  
  
"Excellent. Now, I know that this situation is a very puzzling one. I myself was shocked when I realized the full implications some days ago. However, I also realize that in order to successfully solve and myself will need your help, Sailor Moon. I also would like to apologize for his...language...Even in death, old habits are very hard to break." Mammon paused, letting his speech set in before continuing. "I am sure you are all very much aware that there is more to the world...no, existence, as we are told as children, and what we learn in schools. What I am about to say may surprise you, and it may not. Angels are real, Heaven is real...as are Demons and Hell. They have been locked in war for countless centuries, since the dawn of Man, fighting for dominion over all. Needless to say, they are both deadlocked. Herein lies the problem; in an attempt to gain some edge over their adversaries, the Lords of Hell created Hellspawn, tortured human souls inhabiting bodies of rotting flesh and necroplasm. Every time a Hellspawn appeared on Earth, it was a signal that Armageddon was fast approaching...and so Heaven sent its Angels to destroy the Hellspawn as they appeared. The last Hellspawn to appear in four hundred years is standing behind me. Hell thought that by courting him, they would finally defeat Heaven..."  
  
At this point, Venus raised her gloved hand. "Uhm, excuse me for the interruption..."  
  
Mammon shook his head. "Quite alright, child. Speak your mind."  
  
"Well, I'm just feeling that there's a 'but' coming on in this story of yours..." she continued. The gentleman smiled graciously.  
  
"That's quite astute of you, my dear. There is indeed a 'but'. Hell thought that by courting him, they would finally defeat Heaven...BUT they didn't count on his anger, and his stubborn refusal to accept the destiny they forced upon him. Spawn seeks to regain his humanity, or at least not lead the armies of Hell in their dark crusade, with some small help from myself. I am his 'guardian angel,' his 'Jiminy Cricket,' you could say. I am helping him to choose his own path, to be the one to ruin Hell's plans once and for all. In short, to stop the Armageddon Agenda. We have only been partially successful, however."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sailor Mercury watched the speaker closely, scrutinizing his face, trying to see if his was trying to trick them. Her scans showed that his body temperature was normal, his blood pressure steady, and not an ounce of stress in his voice.  
  
"Roughly three months ago, Heaven, or at least a faction of Heaven, tried to defeat Hell by using a Necroplasm-powered weapon to destroy BOTH Hell and the Earth. Spawn stopped the weapon, and reversed its affects. The event was fortunately contained to the New York City area, due to a short supply of Necroplasmic energies. If they had succeeded, we wouldn't be here to tell the tale."  
  
"Wait, time out here," Jupiter made a T with her hands, and blinked twice. "Heaven...tried to destroy the planet? That's a little hard to swallow."  
  
Mammon sighed. "It was their view that it was better to wipe out everything, instead of risking retaliation from any survivors from their attacks. But that's beside the point...Spawn stopped it, those responsible for the plot lost their positions, and the world is safe. Or at least it WAS."  
  
"Was? What do you mean, it was?" This came from Mars.  
  
"Well, there are still those who believe that the end of the war, and the Final Armageddon, are nigh. Both sides are preparing for the final conflict in secret, or at least attempting to. However, they are too even in number, and strength. Furthermore, without the weapon or Angel Station, the space platform the weapon was mounted on, a new weapon is needed to tip the scales in Heaven's favor. The Lords of Hell, of course, aren't very likely to take this sitting, as they did last time. They too are after a mighty weapon, since neither side can resolve the S-Factor in the conflict." Mammon put his hands behind his back again, and paced faster.  
  
"The S-Factor?" Mercury repeated, tapping a finger against her chin. "What would that be?"  
  
This time Spawn answered. "That's what he likes to call me sometimes...He think it makes it easier to swallow. I think it's a load of bullshit, but since no one asks my opinion before trying to kill me, I don't give a damn."  
  
"Oh," came her reply before she fell silent.  
  
"Then something occurred to both sides: the weapon they sought was not of modern origin...rather, it has existed for five millennia, and it will have a very significant effect on the outcome of the war..."  
  
"You don't mean..." Jupiter put in.  
  
"Seriously?" Mars blinked.  
  
This basic sentiment was shared by all the Senshi, and Spawn had that old sinking feeling he'd been having a lot since his rebirth as a Hellspawn.  
  
"Yes, the Imperium Silver Crystal is indeed the weapon of which I speak," nodded the sage being. "The creature you were confronted with tonight was the Vandalizer, one of the five Phlebiac brothers, creatures born in the fires of Hell itself. There are four of them involved in the plot, but if the fifth, known as the Violator, becomes involved, things will most certainly escalate beyond even our combined skills, experience, and capabilities." It was at moments like these that Mammon seemed like a drill sergeant, pacing back and forth, sharing information about the end of humanity like it was a lovely chat about something simple.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon blinked, barely following along with the very long-winded speech. Mammon made a low sigh, and began again.  
  
"The Violator, though not the strongest, is the most capable of causing chaos and destruction to break out. He is the Phlebiac assigned to make Spawn the General of Malebolgia's army, but he secretly wants the position for himself. If he obtains the Crystal, he will have the power he so desires, and will proceed to lay waste to both the Realms of Man and Angels."  
  
"This is getting over our heads here...its one thing to fight off the Negaverse, and the Heart Stealers...but Heaven and Hell?" Jupiter had a look of complete mesmerization on her face. "It's insane..."  
  
"She's right, Mammon. If you'd told me this much sooner, I would've told you to shove it. You sneaky..." Spawn growled, and started muttering curses under his breath, all of which Mammon ignored.  
  
"I do understand it sounds completely overwhelming, but all we have to do is safeguard the Crystal long enough to learn the plans, then dismantle them. We've done it before, and we can do it again!" Mammon slapped his hands together, looking over the assembled group.  
  
"You mean I'VE done it before," Spawn cut it. "And you know what? Once was MORE than enough. I nearly lost my head so many times it wasn't funny! Not to mention how I almost ended up a part of that damned beam! And now you're asking me to work with these...these...children?! You've completely lost it, haven't you?!"  
  
"What makes you think we'd want you around, you arrogant, self-centered..." Sailor Mars burst, before Jupiter slapped her hand over the other's mouth to quiet her down.  
  
Mammon groaned, and rubbed his forehead. "It looks like this is going to take longer than I thought...." 


	4. The Players are in Place

Like I really need to say this, but I don't own any of the characters...except MAYBE - I think - the human forms I gave the Phlebiacs. And some of the bad puns that may show up. And the dialogue. Other than that...it's the usual stuff.

* * *

Chapter Four  
  
It was another half hour before Mammon had managed to calm everyone down. By then, Spawn was grumbling, his cape so close to him it looked like it was shrink-wrapped to his body. That was a sure sign he was angry beyond normal limits, but holding it in...which was good. The Senshi were much easier to deal with, being that they were used to this sort of thing....long speeches and discussion, anyway, things that his 'student' loathed with a passion.  
  
"I'm...rather pleased we've managed to work out some of our difficulties," Mammon was smiling thinly, still rubbing his forehead every so often.  
  
"I'm not happy with this, Mammon. You never said I had to work with amateurs," came Spawn's sullen reply. "I don't even know if they're competent enough for something like this..."  
  
"Hey!" Mars growled at him. "Shut up, or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what? Hit me with your purse and go crying home to mommy?" Spawn snorted, his eyes glowing brightly. Mammon gritted his teeth, and facepalmed.  
  
"The lot of you are no better than children...yourself including, Spawn."  
  
"That's rather rude..." Mercury blinked cutely. Mammon made a low growl in the back of his throat.  
  
"I think it would be best if I leave you all to working out your difficulties...Anymore of THIS..." As he spoke, he walked off into the darkness, vanishing from sight. Spawn made a groan, and walked over to a still-in-one-piece park bench, slouching down on it and putting his hands over his eyes.  
  
"This is lovely...Here I am stuck with high-schoolers with no one to help me...Christ..." He mumbled, looking at a tree that had caught his attention.  
  
"Is all you can do is whine? No wonder you need help—" Mars began, before being silenced by a harsh glare from Mercury.  
  
"You're acting like a child, Sailor Mars, NOT a Senshi. Perhaps we would all get along better if we all thought about how serious this is. It's not something that the five of us, even with Chibi-Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, can handle, and it's nothing something he can do alone either," she gestured at the sulking Hellspawn. "I agree that all of us should work together, as a team, to stop whatever's happening here before it's too late to do anything about it..."  
  
Spawn made a small nod and a sound, meaning he agreed...reluctantly, of course. He hated backing down on something, but he couldn't argue with the logic.  
  
"...And I also think we should stop yelling at each other – there's no reason to—" she continued, before being interrupted.  
  
"Yet anyway..." Venus cut in, favoring Spawn with a mild glare. He made a face beneath his mask at her before returning to staring at the tree.  
  
"Mercury's right, guys...we have to get along, at least for a little while...I mean, it's not going to take as long as everything else we had to do...this is something different, right?" Sailor Moon added her bit, before a loud sighing noise came from the direction of the future General of Hell's Armies. "What?"  
  
"You don't get it...this is what I've been living with for I-don't-know-how-long, and it will never end...That's why this is happening...both sides are dead-locked, and they need something to tip the scales in their favor. First it was me, then that weapon, now this..." he shrugged helplessly. "I don't know what to do to make it stop...Maybe it won't...But that doesn't matter now, does it?"  
  
"...Okaaay...he lost me," Mars rubbed the back of her neck, her face twisted up. "That was confusing..."  
  
"It's best not to dwell on it," Venus offered, trying to be helpful, which prompted a snort from the trained killer sitting on the bench. "What? It is..."  
  
"Whatever you say," he made a low chuckle, which prompted her to stand with her legs parted and her hands on her hips, glaring as hard as she could. He returned with a glare of his own, and the two remained that way for a while.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere...fast," Jupiter sighed, shaking her head and making a 'tsk' noise to herself.  
  
---------------  
  
"This is never going to work..." Mammon sighed, looking down at the street below from the bridge he was standing on. He tapped his fingers against the stone and metal, waiting as patiently as he could, considering that the world could literally end any second.  
  
"You only say that because you don't have any faith..." a soft voice spoke next to him, almost startling him. He glanced over and saw Setsuna standing close to one of his shoulders.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" he replied curtly.  
  
"Don't you?" she returned politely, much to his discontent.  
  
"...."  
  
"I thought as much," she said with a smile. "It's not quite as easy as you thought it would be, is it?"  
  
"It was easier to get him to agree to work with rogue Angels," Mammon admitted ruefully. "And of course your 'friends' aren't making it any easier...do they always behave like that?"  
  
"Not usually..."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"Sometimes they're worse."  
  
"...."  
  
Setsuna covered her mouth to muffle her laughter as Mammon gave her a dirty look. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked huffily.  
  
"Very much so, hai."  
  
Making a small grunt, Mammon folded his arms over his chest and looked up at the sky. "I can't give up, you know."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Before she could answer, Mammon had vanished, leaving Setsuna alone there. She looked over in the direction of the park and sighed the sigh of someone who knows and has seen far too much in life.  
  
"Yes, I do..."  
  
------------  
  
In another place, creatures of Hell were gathering.  
  
"What do you mean the General is here?"  
  
"Precisely what I said...Spawn is here, and he knows what we're after."  
  
"Damn you, Vandalizer..."  
  
"Stuff it, Vaporizer! You wouldn't have fared any better than I!"  
  
"Brothers, please calm yourselves. There is only one who is truly to blame for this..."  
  
"You mean Violator? Don't get me started on him...Even if he is family, he's still too incompetent..."  
  
"It would appear our master doesn't share your opinion, Vindicator..."  
  
"Vacillator, you're pushing it..."  
  
"Everyone, shut the fuck up!"  
  
"....."  
  
"That's better...what we need to do is get some kind of strike force together, instead of just sending out Imps. They don't stand a chance against Spawn OR the Sailor Senshi, and we can't afford to lose this time."  
  
"That's something we can consider...does anyone else have any ideas?"  
  
"This is going to sound insane..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"You can tell us, brother..."  
  
"Maybe we should bring Violator in on this.."  
  
"Why in Malebolgia's name would you even think that?"  
  
"It's simple...he can occupy the General and his new playmates while we find that Crystal and claim it for our Lord."  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, Vandalizer has a point: Our brother has a negative influence on Spawn, and is easy to drive him to fits of unreasoning anger. This would come in handy...However, Vacillator's suggestion is also a good one, therefore I suggest a compromise..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We shall assemble a small force of the Demons for our purposes, but if that fails, we'll bring Violator into the group and use him to get what we want."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I knew this would actually work." 


	5. So Bring in the Clown!

AGAIN with the disclaimer: Not mine...don't sue.

* * *

The Sun was shining brightly overhead, and there were even few scatter birds singing. The sounds of laughter filled the air, and the sky was a clear blue, with only one or two clouds. Almost a perfect day. The kind of day that makes a person glad to be alive.  
  
This sentiment, however, was lost on Spawn, who was in the process of setting up a home base for himself. But Tokyo lacked the filth and waste of New York, the things that made Spawn feel at ease in some small way. He had finally found an alley where he could spend his 'free' time, and store the few things he had brought with him...after he finished making himself a new throne.  
  
So there he was, sitting with the slouch he always seemed to be using after his rebirth, a semi-clean rag in one hand, and a sawed-off double-barreled shotgun in the other. He was in the middle of cleaning and oiling the weapon, which hadn't seen much action recently – he was worried it would get rusty or worse. However, he was pleasantly surprised to see that it was still in top-shape, and with a final rub, set it aside and picked up a sub-machine gun. There was a hint of motion behind him, and without looking away from his cleaning, he said, "You can come out now."  
  
"As sharp as ever, eh Spawn?" Mammon emerged from behind him and sat down on a crate he had deemed the cleanest...after sweeping it off, anyway. "I see you're making yourself at home..."  
  
Spawn remained focused on cleaning his guns, depositing the SMG next to the shotgun, and reaching for the other, taking the clip out and checking it. Satisfied with that, he gave it a swipe and set it down, then looked at Mammon with narrowed eyes. "What is it now?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were still here, that's all."  
  
"It's something more than that, isn't it?" Spawn covered the guns with the cloth and tilted his head towards Mammon. "I can tell...you never make an appearance unless there's something you want me to do for you."  
  
The guide raised his hands in a gesture. "You're right, of course."  
  
"Of course," Spawn nodded, more to himself, as he steepled his fingers and relaxed slightly. "What is it this time?"  
  
"I want you to promise me that you'll work with those girls, Spawn."  
  
"Mammon..."  
  
"I mean it, Spawn."  
  
"...Fine, I swear I'll work with them, as long as you stop bringing it up again and again...Now if there's nothing else...?" Spawn looked up at Mammon, who stood.  
  
"That's all...for now. If something important comes up, I'll let you know."  
  
Spawn sighed as he was left alone again. "Somedays..." he muttered sullenly, before checking over his guns again.  
  
------------  
  
This sentiment was shared by another person, but for a different reason.  
  
Rei Hino was impatiently tapping her foot as she leaned against the door of the Tsukino residence. "How did I get talked into this?" she muttered under her breath as she swung her school bag back and forth to pass the time.  
  
That was when the door opened and sent her sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Sorry Rei, I didn't know you where standing there," Usagi's voice broke into the angry girl's thoughts. She stood up as fast as she could, and spun on her heels, glaring angrily.  
  
"You stupid meatball head! Don't you ever look where you're going?!"  
  
The blonde cringed, and muttered, "Well, YOU were the one blocking the door..."  
  
Sighing, Rei facepalmed. "Fine...it's not your fault, it's not my fault. Happy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Anyway, are you ready to go? We're gonna be late..." The raven-haired girl began pushing her friend in the general direction of their school.  
  
"Hey, not so hard!"  
  
-------------  
  
Sitting atop an aging cathedral, the tell-tale red cape of Spawn was fluttering about as the fallen warrior sat atop a broken cross, lost in his thoughts. The gun-cleaning was important work...this was his downtime.  
  
/This is a fine mess you've gotten into, Simmons. How on Earth are you going to manage this one?/  
  
Since no answer was forthcoming, he remained where he was, brooding over his dilemma and waiting.  
  
That didn't help much either, but old habits die hard...as Al Simmons himself.  
  
/Okay, so you can't figure this one out right now...It'll come to you with some time.../  
  
----------------  
  
It was about five in the evening when the five girls were once more in the Arcade, arguing over the current situation...to be specific, they were arguing over a certain detail.  
  
"I'm willing to work with them, but we don't know anything about that big one, what's-his-name..." Minako was saying, before Ami held up a hand.  
  
"Spawn. He's called Spawn. And while I fundamentally agree with you, it's not polite to pry into his personal affairs. I don't see any of us revealing who we really are, so why should he? Maybe he has the same issues about trusting us that we do about him," she supplied helpfully.  
  
"Ami has a point," Makoto nodded her agreement. "We can't go out and say who we are, and neither can he. It's the way things are."  
  
"Okay, okay...I get the point!" Minako held up her arms, laughing. "You guys win, okay?"  
  
"That'll do, for now," Ami smiled back at her friend, taking a sip from her milkshake. "But you really should stop being so distrustful...It's rather obvious Spawn's on our side...He's a lot like you, really. So...lonesome, and single. After all, you were a Senshi before the rest of us, and in your own way, you're a lot like him."  
  
"Okay, okay...we get the point...yeesh," the blonde gave up, hands up. "You win, okay?"  
  
-------  
  
Sitting in a small café in New York was an obese creature with frizzy white hair, a leather jacket, strained blue pants, and a blue face with evil red eyes was eating a piece of pie...which was covered with maggots.  
  
"I love this pie..." he said, grinning as he slurped down a handful of maggots that had gotten away from him. "Especially the toppings..."  
  
Everyone else in the place was slowly inching towards the exits, when he laughed.  
  
"Awww, come on...doesn't anyone want any pie?" he cackled, stopping everyone with a glare. When no one answered, he finished his meal, then got up and grinned evilly. "Well now...I need to work off some calories..."  
  
That was when the screaming started. 


End file.
